Little Talks
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: Many things happen to Willow Sherlock Scotia Holmes (in which Sherlock is female). Drabbles, will update rarely.


**A/N: I was bored, so I whipped up this little puppy. I might add more to this later but for now it's a one-shot. (Cover picture by me.) Inspired by the song 'Little Talks' originally by Of Monsters and Men and covered by Julia Sheer and Jon D (just imagine the violin playing alongside it). You can listen to it while reading, if you'd like! Please Review!**

-Little Talks-

"Come on, Sherlock. You won't ever have to do it again."

John tugged on the woman's hand, not being able to use both of his own because of the large case in his other. Sherlock's thin brows were furrowed, and her face straining with arrogance. "John, I don't know why you must insist on…"

"Please, Sherlock?"

The consulting detective halted her statement and heaved a sigh, lowering her head slightly. "Fine, but only this time."

John's dark blue eyes brightened and he grinned slightly. Sherlock allowed him to pull her out of their bedroom and into the living room, where Lestrade, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson sat around. Lestrade was beside Molly on the couch and Mrs. Hudson sat in the recliner next them.

John set the pear-shaped case down on the ground and flicked the locks up while Sherlock pulled their chairs together. Out came the guitar; the golden, polished wood shining in the orange light that illuminated from the fireplace. Sherlock let out a silent sigh and picked up the dark-wooded violin and bow while John tweaked the tuning on his instrument.

After tuning was over and done, they both sat in their chairs and John began strumming the strings with the bass pick. Vibrations carried sound and Sherlock dragged the bow over the violin's strings in perfect harmony with John's strumming. They started humming the tune he'd chosen (seeing as Sherlock had no experience in pop-culture what-so-ever).

Sherlock's angel-soft voice filtered into everyone's ears, John's directly following.

_"I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake._

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_And some days I can't even dress myself_

_It's killing me to see you this way  
_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love._

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_You're gone, gone, gone away_

_I watched you disappear_

_All that's left is the ghost of you._

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_

_There's nothing we can do_

_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

_Now wait, wait, wait for me_

_Please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_D__on't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
__  
Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…"  
_

Their voices drifted off as well as their instruments' aid and Sherlock's brow furrowed when she saw the other women's eyes shining with tears. "Why are you crying?" she asked in an unsure tone. She turned to John and hissed, "I told you they wouldn't like it!"

"No, no, Sherlock. You were…both of you were just…wow." Molly trailed off and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye and smiled encouragingly at her colleague.

Mrs. Hudson sniffed and dabbed her cheeks with a mysteriously-appearing tissue. "Yes, that was quite lovely, dear. I didn't realize you were such an angelic singer." Lestrade nodded in agreement and discretely sniffed.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and blinked, not replying. John chuckled at her flabbergasted expression. "A normal person would say 'thank you', Sherlock," he informed her with a small grin playing his lips.

Sherlock huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think we've all discovered that I'm not a normal person, John."

Molly, who had dried her eyes and somehow not affected her makeup, tilted her head slightly and hesitated before speaking again. "I- I don't mean to be a bother, but, surely you didn't invite us over just for dinner?"

John's smiled widened and the smallest blush lined Sherlock's cheeks. "Oh, yes, definitely not just dinner." He smiled widely and looked at Sherlock, who now had her head bowed and effectively had her long bangs hiding her face. "Something much more special."

He reached over and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her closer almost protectively. "I know she's not going to say it so I will." He looked to the group again, smile somehow managing to widen an inch. "We're expecting."

A gasp went through the three and smiles went all around. "Really?" Lestrade inquired disbelievingly. "Sherlock? Expecting?"

"Yes, Grant, you're not deaf last time I heard," Sherlock retorted, now lifting her red-tinted face. Mrs. Hudson let out a breathy sob and Sherlock frowned. John chuckled before standing and hugging the elder lady, allowing her to joyously cry into his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Hudson?" asked Sherlock confusedly. Why would she cry? It's not the end of the world.

Mrs. Hudson smiled at her and sniffed again. "I'm just happy, Sherlock. For you and John. Oh, the things to think about!" With that said, Mrs. Hudson hurried into the small kitchen and started setting out the meal on the table.

Sherlock stood as well but before she could scramble away John placed a messy kiss on her cupid-bow lips. Molly 'awwed' at that and Lestrade glanced away awkwardly.

Things would get…chaotic to say the least.


End file.
